Happy birthday Moony
by La plume rouge
Summary: Bien que l'anniversaire de Lunard soit déjà passé, les trois Maraudeurs n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Ils embarquent Remus à la fête foraine magique pendant les grandes vacances comme cadeau commun. La menace pèse sur la fête : va-t-elle être totalement détruite sur leur passage ?


**Cette fois-ci, c'est un OS un peu particulier pour moi. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me donne un thème à respecter avec les Maraudeurs et l'anniversaire de Remus et voilà ce que ça donne :**

**OS dédié à Gabouille et Sakki, pour m'avoir donné l'idée de la fête foraine. Et je remercie Mein, mon Jus d'ananas et Enola pour avoir participé aux contraintes, que je mettrais à la fin de cet OS, parce que sinon ça n'est plus amusant de suivre l'histoire ! **

**DISCLAIMER : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, les contraintes à Gabouille, Sakki, Mein et Enola, et le ficelage et l'écriture est de moi.**

**RATING : K+**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Lorsque Remus avait vu ses trois amis à la porte de chez lui, il avait d'abord rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. L'environnement dans lequel il vivait et son habitation étaient miteux et il avait honte que ses amis le voit dans son accoutrement le moins valorisant : un vieux jogging troué, un tee-shirt démesuré et taché et des sandales, faute d'avoir des baskets en un seul morceau. Mais ceux-ci n'y avaient absolument pas fait attention ; un sourire en croissant de lune fiché sur les lèvres de Sirius et James lui firent comprendre qu'ils lui réservaient quelque chose, tandis que le sourire timide et chaleureux de Peter le rassurait. Tous trois s'étaient alors mis à chanter devant sa porte un « Happy birthday to you » remixé avec un « to my favorite wolf » qui le fit grogner devant leur mauvais goût, surtout que son anniversaire était le dix mars et qu'ils lui avaient déjà offert une encyclopédie complète de runes, qu'il convoitait depuis un certain temps sans pouvoir se l'offrir. Mais il ne pouvait nier que son cœur battait la chamade et qu'il retenait à grand-peine quelques larmes. Il y avait des années que plus personne ne lui avait porté autant d'attention hormis ses parents.

Depuis que James, Sirius et Peter étaient ses amis, la vie lui semblait bien plus insouciante. Ses transformations n'étaient plus aussi redoutées, il prenait même un certain plaisir, une certaine impatience pour aller faire les quatre-cent coups avec ses meilleurs amis. Depuis un an, ils avaient réussi à faire d'eux des Animagus et chacun portait une sorte de nom de code. Lui, c'était Lunard, le loup-garou, Sirius le chien noir, Patmol, James le cerf, Cornedrue et Peter le rat, Queudver. Ils étaient libres comme l'air quand ils gambadaient les soirs de pleine lune et avaient commencé à établir une carte ensorcelée des lieux, tant il les connaissait par cœur. Ils avaient ensemble décidé de la nommer « La Carte du Maraudeur », s'étant eux-même surnommés ainsi. Et puis, outre cette joie qu'il avait de partager ses douloureuses transformations, de n'être plus enfin seul, Sirius et James étaient des animaux assez puissants pour le maintenir si jamais cela tournait mal mais jusqu'ici tout allait pour le mieux. Il ressentait de la culpabilité envers Dumbledore qui lui avait donné toute sa confiance mais celle-ci se dissipait aussitôt qu'il rejoignait ses amis ou qu'il passait du temps en leur compagnie. Il avait envie d'être heureux. D'être aimé.

C'était encore les grandes-vacances et ils allaient rentrer en sixième année. Et pour fêter les seize ans de Remus, les trois compères étaient venus d'eux-même le chercher en toute surprise pour l'inviter à la fête foraine, celle-là même qui faisait fureur chez les adolescents en ce chaud été de l'année 1976. Le lycanthrope ne pouvait y croire. Les tickets étaient au-dessus des moyens de nombre de parents. Mais évidemment, tous trois avaient rudement travaillé cet été pour s'offrir de quoi y aller tous ensemble. Il ignorait depuis quand ils magouillaient, mais c'était sûrement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Si ce n'est le plus beau. Sauf peut-être quand ils étaient devenus ses amis... ou quand ils avaient réussi à devenir des Animagi pour l'aider à supporter ses transformations. Il ne savait plus trop. Il les adorait. Les aimait plus que tout. Ils faisaient tant pour lui. Il masqua son visage le temps qu'il n'aille se dégoter des habits plus décents pour les empêcher d'apercevoir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Une fois cela fait, il marmonna un « _Reparo _» timide sur sa meilleure paire de baskets qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'emmener chez le cordonnier pour faire mieux que son sortilège qui ne restaurait pas totalement le cuir des chaussures bien abîmé. Il les lassa prestement et voulut emprunter le balai de son père - à qui il indiqua l'imminente absence pour le reste de la journée - une vieille Bombe bleue, mais Sirius le rattrapa par la manche avec un sourire.

- Monte sur ma moto, tu n'arriveras pas à suivre sinon avec ton balai familial !

- Sirius... est-ce que c'est légal de conduire une moto volante à ton âge ?

- Mais oui, mais oui... allez monte !

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit prud-

Il poussa un bref cri lorsque Sirius l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'asseoir sur la moto derrière lui. Remus agrippa nerveusement ses épaules et, voyant qu'il tanguait dangereusement, encercla sa taille à l'en étouffer, tremblant en voyant le sol s'éloigner et très incertain de la légalité de cette chevauchée et des aptitudes du séduisant brun à conduire le bel engin.

- Eh, du calme, princesse poilue, tu veux me faire cracher mes tripes à me serrer comme ça ? s'esclaffa Sirius, goguenard.

- Princesse poilue ? Tu te fiches de moi Patmol !

- Juste un peu ! Allez, desserre ta prise, je vais mourir asphyxié.

Remus obéit, néanmoins très peu rassuré et se força à fixer la nuque du conducteur pour ne pas regarder en bas les paysages qui défilaient. Il voyait du coin de l'œil que James et Peter les suivait ; l'un très habilement et l'autre plus difficilement, serrant le manche du balai jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses doigts. Le pauvre Peter ne semblait pas très à l'aise sur un balai, en comparaison à James qui virevoltait comme un acrobate aguerri.

- Eh, Lunard, tu sais quoi ? s'enquit James.

- Oui, je suis divinateur voyons, marmonna Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sirius a emménagé chez mes parents ! Nous sommes officiellement frères ! rit le brun à lunettes.

- C'est génial ! sourit chaleureusement Remus.

- Enfin débarrassé de mes parents, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux ! ajouta Sirius en prenant un virage un peu serré, pendant lequel Remus crut qu'ils allaient se crasher.

- Oui, je m'en doute..., murmura Lunard.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de vol pendant laquelle Remus put constater qu'en altitude l'été n'était plus si chaud que ça, ils atterrirent devant un gigantesque dôme ensorcelé qui dissimulait l'immense fête foraine magique aux Moldus. Sirius s'amusa à déraper devant plusieurs damoiselles qui descendaient de balais et qui se mirent à se pavaner en gloussant, ce qui exaspéra Remus au plus haut point ; notamment lorsque Sirius leur fit un clin d'œil et qu'une jeune fille plus hardie lui envoya un baiser volant.

- Les lèvres en cul-de-poule la rendent moins jolie, soupira le châtain en descendant de la moto, encore un peu tremblant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux Lunard ? Tu veux un gros kissou de Patmol ?

Remus haussa un sourcil.

- Je te jette le sortilège de _Levicorpus _si jamais tu t'avises de t'approcher de mes lèvres, est-ce bien clair Sirius Black ?

- Quel coincé tu fais ! Allez, retire le balai que t'as dans le cul et viens t'amuser !

Roulant des yeux, mais néanmoins avec un petit sourire, il suivit Sirius qui aida Peter à se remettre debout alors qu'il s'était lamentablement échoué dans sa tentative d'atterrissage en douceur et sourit à James qui avait, comme toujours, l'air enjoué. Ils observèrent Sirius rire aux éclats tandis que Peter se faisait royalement ignorer des filles qu'il avait timidement salué.

- Sirius, ne sois pas méchant..., le tempéra Lunard.

- Oui, maman !

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être railleur, grogna Remus.

- Bah c'est un compliment, je préférerais mille mois t'avoir comme mère que le truc desséché qui est censé m'en servir !

- Eh bien, je vais le prendre comme un compliment, rit le châtain.

- Eh les deux amoureux, on y va ? demanda la voix sarcastique de James.

- C'est quoi ces insinuations stupides, James ? s'exclama Remus, irrité.

- Keep cool, Lunard. On les ignore depuis tout à l'heure, ils sont jaloux c'est tout, sourit Patmol en tapant sur l'épaule de James.

- Tout le monde sait que je suis fou de toi, Sirius ! enchaîna James.

Remus poussa un petit « tss » amusé et les suivit à l'intérieur de l'incroyable fête foraine aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux attractions fantastiques aux côtés de Peter qui discutait tranquillement avec lui de l'impression qui se dégageait de ces lieux qui allaient permettre une sortie mémorable, jusqu'à ce que les deux turbulents jeunes hommes ne s'écrient d'une même voix :

- Un train fantôme !

- Argh..., firent Remus et Peter de concert.

Remus s'y était attendu mais cela l'exaspéra tout de même. Il avait horreur de ce genre de choses où le but était de se faire peur. Et Peter était livide d'avance. Pas que Remus ait eu peur, il était plus... bon certes il avait un peu peur, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il trouvait le concept idiot. Il y avait suffisamment d'occasions pour se faire peur dans sa vie pour en rajouter ; et Sirius en apercevant les airs de Remus et Peter, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alors on a une chochotte et un coincé, génial.

- Je ne suis pas coincé !

- Je ne suis pas une chochotte !

Et quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà tous quatre dans un wagon. Remus se disait qu'il s'était bien fait avoir tandis que Peter avait fait en sorte de se mettre entre James et Sirius pour éviter d'être trop effrayé. Lunard quant à lui était assis aux côtés de James et ce dernier l'observait avec amusement.

- Oui ? finit par dire Remus, un poil frustré d'être ainsi regardé.

- Rien, je me demandais quelle tête tu allais faire pendant la traversée du tunnel, répondit Cornedrue d'une voix amusée.

- Et quelle tête veux-tu que je fasse ?

- La tête de quelqu'un d'ennuyé ou d'effrayé, je ne sais pas encore.

- Peut-être un peu des deux, admit Remus dont le regard était soutenu par un Sirius rieur.

- Bah, le but c'est d'avoir peur, tant que tu ne me brises pas les tympans avec des hurlements, ça va, rigola le brun à lunettes.

- Je trouve ce concept affreusement grotesque, ronchonna tout de même Remus.

- T'inquiètes, je me moquerais pas trop de toi, dit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

Et le wagon démarra avant même qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Tout d'abord des fantômes débarquèrent en surgissant de tous les endroits les plus incongrus ; mis à part Peter qui avait hurlé quand un fantôme avait passé sa tête entre ses jambes avec un sourire sadique, un silence entrecoupé d'éclats de rire régnait dans le wagon. James et Sirius saluait crânement les fantômes et Remus avait son poing appuyé contre sa joue, marmonnant un «bonjour» morose de temps à autre lorsqu'un ectoplasme s'était chargé de lui fiché la frousse. Quand ils commencèrent à pénétrer dans la seconde partie du tunnel, ils entendirent des fantômes râler, comme quoi les gosses étaient bien plus amusants à terroriser. Sirius échangea quelques plaisanteries avec James et tandis que plusieurs créatures ensorcelées défilaient, Remus se joignit à la conversation, tandis que Peter couinait dans son coin.

- Ils auraient pu améliorer son moignon, s'il avait été sanglant ç'aurait été mieux, argumentait Patmol d'un air catégorique.

- Moi j'aurais ajouté des sirènes, s'enquit James.

- Moui... je suis presque sûr qu'un Botruc m'aurait fait plus peur, soupira Remus.

- Ton Botruc a intérêt à être sacrément flippant alors, gémit Queudver.

- Pauvre Peter ! rit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Tous quatre sursautèrent lorsqu'un spectacle révulsant fit place aux traditionnels monstres : un homme se tordait de douleur dévoré par un loup-garou.

Un long silence s'ensuivit et James serra l'épaule de Remus, qui avait un regard vide ; Sirius se leva, demandant à Peter d'arrêter de couper la circulation de son bras, et s'assit en face de Remus, le prenant par les deux épaules et le forçant à le regarder.

- Ça va, Rem'. Pense à autre chose.

Remus baissa les yeux, mortifié, tandis que James continua de serrer son épaule et que Sirius serrait à présent ses deux mains, le forçant toujours à le regarder. James le serra dans ses bras, les yeux remplis d'une compassion dont le lycanthrope ne voulait pas. Mais il savait que leurs sentiments à son égard étaient bien plus forts que de la simple pitié. Il n'empêchait que le précédent spectacle faisait planer un profond malaise dans le wagon. En sortant de celui-ci, Sirius donna un coup de poing presque négligent à un dernier monstre qui l'avait agacé, semblerait-il.

Ils reprirent leur marche d'un air quasiment accablé. Mais heureusement, deux boutes-en-train nommés Patmol et Cornedrue trouvèrent de quoi remonter le moral de leur loup adoré.

- BONBONS ! s'écria Sirius en se jetant à moitié sur le stand de confiseries où il dévalisa la quasi-moitié du stock de sucreries.

Il refourgua des Fizwizbiz à Lupin qui se sentait vraiment très léger d'un coup et des Gnomes au poivre à James qui éternua en lui faisant gober de force une sucette au sang. Quant à Peter, il eut la naïvité de croire que les Nids de Cafard que lui tendait Sirius était bel et bien des nouveautés. Après ce petit échange sympathique où Remus se félicita d'avoir un peu exagéré sa tête d'enterrement en apercevant Sirius se jeter sur les bonbons afin d'avoir ses confiseries préférées et les trois-quart des plus délicieuses. Finalement, ce n'était pas Sirius le plus doué en matière de tête de chien battu.

De plus, un stand illumina le visage de Remus.

- Une pêche aux canards !

- Euh... pardon ? fit James, quelque peu interloqué en voyant Lunard s'approcher du petit bassin et des cannes à pêche pour enfant, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Rappelle-moi ton âge, se moqua Sirius.

- Je suis fan de ce jeu ! Donnez-moi un ticket ! insista Remus en trépignant sur place.

- Et après c'est nous les gamins, marmonna James en lui tendant un ticket.

- Oh, ils bougent, c'est rigolo ! s'émerveilla le châtain en plongeant sa mini-canne à pêche dans le petit bassin où des enfants le regardaient de travers.

De leur côté Sirius, Peter et James s'éloignèrent discrètement de leur meilleur ami, s'intéressant à la chasse aux chauve-souris, un dérivé du jeu enfantin pour les adultes.

- Bon, Peter, tu surveilles notre louveteau, nous on va jouer !

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu vas hurler en te faisant frôler par les chauve-souris, ricana James. Et puis hors de question que quelqu'un qu'on connaisse nous voit devant le stand des canards...

- Mais...

La faible protestation de Peter tomba dans le vide puisque les deux amis avaient déjà fui dans la grotte aux chauve-souris, filets en main. Peter retourna donc auprès de Remus, à distance respectable. Ce dernier ne rejoua pas et revint vers lui, la mine boudeuse.

- Je me suis fait pincer par un canard et j'ai lâché ma canne à pêche...

- Euh... une autre fois peut-être..., marmonna Peter, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Où sont passés les autres ? demanda Remus, se tenant la main d'un air offensé.

- Dans la grotte des chauve-souris, répondit Queudver en haussant les épaules.

- On va les rejoindre ?

- On pourrait les attendre aussi...

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Remus scruta Peter, avant de finalement déclarer:

- Reste-là alors, j'y vais.

Et Remus donna un ticket au forain avant de s'engouffrer dans la grotte ensorcelée, filet en main. Peter se mordit la lèvre en criant un «Me laisse pas tout seul !» aigu et le suivit en tendant le ticket et saisissant maladroitement un filet, pressant le pas avant de se retrouver dans le noir et d'avancer prudemment, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- L-les gars ? cria-t-il, peu rassuré.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, c'est qui l'abruti qui vient de hurler ! s'exclama la voix rauque de Sirius.

Peter n'osa rien dire et continua d'avancer, marmonnant un faible «C'est moi» en heurtant quelqu'un.

- Tu viens de faire fuir toutes nos chauve-souris, Peter ! s'emporta James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais vous n'aviez qu'à allumer ! se défendit-il faiblement, en murmurant lui-même «_Lumos_» .

- On avait éteint pour éviter de les déloger, et toi, non seulement tu as fait du bruit mais en plus tu allumes ! se désola Sirius.

- Et tu n'étais pas censé surveiller Rem' ?

- Il vous a suivi...

- Ah... et il est où là ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Je sais pas...

- Bon, au point où on en est, soupira James. LUNARD !

Un faible écho de sa voix leur parvint et ils répétèrent en chœur son surnom. Au bout d'un petit moment, Sirius fut renversé par ce qui lui sembla être Remus, à l'odeur.

- C'que tu es lourd, se plaignit Sirius. Toi qui a l'air si maigre...

- Je suis un homme, Sirius...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, relève-toi, mon homme !

- Tu es affligeant, Sirius...

Il se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de se dépêtrer puis Remus réussit l'exploit d'entraîner James et Peter dans une chute mutuelle où tout le quatuor se retrouva face contre terre ou éventuellement un corps.

- A qui sont ces fesses ? demanda James.

- C'est les miennes, idiot ! couina Remus en sentant qu'on le pinçait.

- Ah, désolé... si ç'avait été celles de Lily, je me serais pas plaint...

- James, soupirèrent en chœur Sirius et Remus.

- Je ne retrouve plus ma baguette, quelqu'un peut allumer ? demanda Peter.

- Quelqu'un a sa baguette ? fit James.

Un silence s'installa.

- Elles ne doivent pas avoir rouler bien loin, dit Lunard en commençant à chercher à tâtons.

- Je ne sais pas si ta baguette est large mais en tout cas, ce que tu tiens n'est pas ce que tu crois, Lunard..., fit Sirius.

- ARGH ! cria Remus en retirant sa main comme si on l'avait brûlé.

- Tu aurais dû sentir le tissu, hoqueta Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

- C'est répugnant !

Et tandis que Remus se lamentait et que Patmol hurlait de rire, James et Peter mirent enfin la main sur leur baguette et retrouvèrent les deux autres après avoir allumé.

- On n'aura même pas trouvé de chauve-souris, soupira Sirius, déçu.

- J'en ai trouvé sept, fit remarquer Remus. Elles ont disparu quand je les ai attrapé dans mon filet.

- Elles doivent être dans la cage en verre où nos noms sont marqués. Ça fera déjà ça de pris..., fit James.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le forain, qu'ils soupçonnaient être un vampire, le forain décompta en effet sept chauve-souris et leur donna un chien noir tout pelucheux qui aboyait en remuant joyeusement la queue lorsqu'on le caressait. La peluche fut donnée à Sirius, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai une tête à me promener avec une peluche ? grogna-t-il.

- Tu n'auras qu'à l'offrir à l'une de tes prétendantes, soupira Remus, ennuyé.

- C'est pas possible, Rem' ! Arrête de jalouser comme ça ! s'exclama James.

Lunard s'empourpra violemment.

- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Et Peter, pour une fois, fut pris d'une idée soudaine. Il fouilla dans le sac de confiseries qu'il gardait précieusement contre lui et tendit à Remus une pomme d'amour.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'offrir à cette fille, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te reluque depuis tout à l'heure, marmonna Peter en indiquant d'un coup de tête une jeune fille aux courts cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un bleu limpide.

Sirius siffla:

- Sacré touche mon vieux !

- Elle doit te regarder, toi ou James... ou Peter, ajouta précipitamment le lycanthrope en voyant l'air dépité de ce dernier.

- Je ne crois pas, elle t'a suivi jusqu'aux bacs à canards..., argumenta Peter.

Remus sentit ses joues chauffer à blanc, tandis que James lui mettait la pomme d'amour dans les mains.

- Allez, va-y ! l'encouragea James.

- Je te défie de le faire. Si tu ne relèves pas ce défi, tu seras officiellement une poule mouillée ! Montre-nous tes talents de séducteur ! ajouta Patmol dans un clin d'œil.

Remus déglutit difficilement, et finit par s'avancer jusqu'à la jeune fille, qui l'observa, les joues roses. Sans un mot, il lui tendit timidement la pomme d'amour, qu'elle prit en le remerciant d'un sourire. Lunard espéra qu'en ce moment-même, ses cicatrices disparaissent et laissent son visage sain. Un silence s'installa et ils se regardèrent longuement.

- J-je m'appelle Coleen, finit-elle par dire.

- Et moi Remus...

Nouveau silence.

- Je vais y aller, mes amies doivent me chercher...

- D'accord... bonne journée...

- A toi aussi...

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, la main de Sirius se posa sur son épaule, l'air dépité.

- Mon vieux, c'est la tentative la plus minable de drague que j'ai jamais vu..., déplora-t-il.

- Merci, Patmol, je me sens tellement mieux...

- Bah, c'était mignon, tenta James pour le réconforter.

- Tu plaisantes, on aurait dit deux chouettes lapones essayer de parler anglais...

- Sirius..., gronda James.

- Il n'a pas tort, lâcha Remus d'un air accablé.

- Ne désespère pas, Peter est pire que toi ! s'exclama Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- C'est censé me consoler ?

Peter dans son coin avait l'air boudeur. Ils finirent pas oublier cet incident et reprirent leur exploration de la monstrueuse et tentaculaire fête foraine. Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, les hurlements provenant du grand-huit leur firent tourner la tête, observant un dragon adolescent cracher des flammes pour essayer de brûler les wagons, ce qui était simplement censé impressionner, où une fois de plus, Sirius et James entraînèrent les deux autres de force. Peter passa son temps à hurler, Remus à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas devenir violet, fermement agrippé aux rambardes, Sirius à hurler de joie avec James, levant les bras. Remus finit par descendre précipitamment pour aller humer un long bol d'air frais, pâle comme la mort. Les trois autres étaient venus le voir, craignant qu'il ne vomisse. Puis finalement son mal passa et il continuèrent leur découverte des attractions.

Pour que Remus puisse se reposer un peu, Peter leur désigna une petite fontaine dans un des rares coins calmes. Ils s'y assirent, Lunard trempant discrètement ses doigts dedans, pour que la brûlure causée par la poigne un peu trop ferme qu'il avait eu avec les rambardes ne s'estompe. James avait déjà repéré la grande-roue et Sirius s'agitait avec impatience. Remus gémit et Peter argumenta que le loup-garou devait se remettre un peu avant d'y retourner, histoire de s'épargner lui aussi. Sirius prit fermement la main du châtain pour l'aider à se relever, lui assurant que la grande-roue était une attraction très calme.

- Très bien, capitula-t-il devant le regard de chien battu de son interlocuteur.

Finalement, peut-être était-il aussi doué que lui. Et Peter les suivit, avec l'air de la Marche Funèbre en tête. Ils grimpèrent tous quatre dans une cabine et observèrent le sol s'éloigner, sauf Remus qui avait enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Sirius ; ce dernier souriait d'un air rieur.

- On a le vertige Lunard ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête, ayant eu son compte pour la journée. Et malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas encore terminé. Surtout lorsque la grande-roue prit de la vitesse et il ne put retenir un cri aigu. Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire, même Peter le regardait avec condescendance. Ce qui était vraiment humiliant.

- Les grandes-roues par chez moi n-ne tournent pas aussi vite !... je crois que je vais vomir...

- Si tu veux mais pas sur moi, s'exclama Sirius en s'écartant avec un air dégoûté.

- Et retiens toi, si jamais on croise Servilus ça aura au moins le mérite de nous faire rire, ajouta James en se décalant.

Après être descendu et que Sirius ait consenti à ce que Remus ne s'appuie sur lui pour éviter de chanceler, Peter pointa le manège de chevaux en bois.

- Oh un carrousel ! Ça au moins je connais, soupira Remus.

- Et ça va pas trop vite pour toi ! s'écria Sirius, adressant un grand sourire à James, qui l'aida à asseoir le maigre jeune homme sur un des chevaux.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire en le voyant agripper à la barre qui traversait le cheval de bois sur lequel il avait été assis de force. Remus marmonnait des jurons, l'air ridicule sur son petit cheval. Une fois descendu, il jeta le sortilège de _Levicorpus _à Sirius, fomentateur de cet odieux complot à son encontre. Tous deux, surpris par la virulence du sortilège, s'excusèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes, le sang qui remontait dans leur tête commençant à les faire souffrir. Les deux compères retombèrent mollement.

- Tiens, du tir à la carabine ! Je vous bats haut la main ! fit Remus en entraînant Peter, suivi des deux autres qui avaient un peu pris la mouche.

Il saisit une carabine et fut un peu décontenancé en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de chapeaux volants qui criaient qu'on ne devait pas les trouer. Sirius s'en saisit également et James marmonna qu'on avait d'ores et déjà un mort. Peter et James les observèrent donc tirer. Et en effet, bien que Remus fut un peu désarçonné par les chapeaux ensorcelés, il gagnait sans conteste. Sirius, un peu vexé, fut déconcentré et tira sur l'une des peluches qui explosa sur le forain tenant le stand ; celui-ci le maudit et lui somma de lui rendre la carabine.

- C'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! s'écria Patmol, furieux.

- Tu vas me rembourser cet ours ensorcelé, petit avorton !

- Avorton ! s'esclaffa Sirius, tirant délibérément sur le présentoir qui tomba sur le forain.

- SIRIUS ! cria Remus, à la fois horrifié et en colère.

- Barrons-nous ! s'exclama James en entraînant Peter.

Remus et Sirius les suivirent, oubliant de poser leurs carabines, et s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe, le forain à leurs trousses. Ils appelèrent James et Peter, mais ceux-ci leur faisaient signe de continuer et prenaient de l'avance. Le chien et le loup n'eurent plus d'autre choix que de leur emboîter le pas en quatrième vitesse en entendant le forain proférer des menaces et ses pas se rapprocher. Ils bifurquèrent deux fois à gauche et se trouvèrent totalement perdus lorsque les murs du labyrinthe commencèrent à se mouvoir autour d'eux.

- Un labyrinthe ensorcelé... c'est bien notre veine ! bougonna Sirius.

- Au moins, on devrait l'avoir semé...

- Et James et Peter avec. Comment on fait pour sortir de là ?

- On jette un sort de détresse ? Tu sais, celui marqué à l'entrée...

- Non, ce vieux fou va nous repérer !

- Ben je sais pas...

- Moi je sais.

Et Sirius lança un puissant sortilège qui fit un trou dans le feuillage des murs du labyrinthe.

- Allez, grouille-toi ! Comme ça on ressortira vite !

Remus lui emboîta le pas et il fronça les sourcils, courant un peu derrière lui.

- Ça sent le brûlé... on ne devrait pas avoir fait ça...

- Tais-toi et c... oh Merlin...

La voix de Sirius était devenue bien blanche, tout comme le visage de Remus lorsqu'il releva la tête. En effet, le labyrinthe jouxtait le grand-huit et les murs mouvants et ensorcelés servaient bien à quelque chose: contenir le dragon adolescent qui tentait de cracher ses flammes sur les wagons.

Sans réfléchir, Sirius prit la carabine volée des mains de Remus et la jeta sur la tête du dragon, qui poussa un drôle de grognement, sûrement habitué à des attaques plus élaborées. Néanmoins cela l'avait-il empêché un court instant de les brûler vif. Ils rebroussèrent chemin à toute vitesse et ensuqués. Derrière eux, le dragon les suivait en poussant de terribles mugissements.

- Quoi, elle était pas bonne ma carabine ? demanda Sirius d'une voix essoufflée en continuant de courir.

- Tais-toi Sirius ! On a brisé les barrières magiques qui le retenaient, mille Gorgones !

- Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon et COURS !

- Les siennes, de préférence ? ironisa Lupin.

Sirius grogna et continua d'avancer dans un sprint qui commençait à s'essouffler, tout comme celui de Remus, qui peinait à avancer. Il tomba et Sirius fit un remarquable dérapage pour le rattraper et le soutint, lança sa propre arme volée sur la tête du dragon et Lunard se releva tant bien que mal en observant son comparse comme s'il avait bu d'un trait un grand verre de whisky Pur Feu.

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'une _carabine _va arrêter un dragon avec une peau comme la sienne ?

- Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire ! déclara Sirius pour toute réponse.

Sirius comme Remus n'en pouvaient plus et le dragon derrière eux détruisait le labyrinthe sous ses monstrueuses pattes aux griffes acérées.

- Je t'aurais aimé jusqu'à la fin, mon amour, s'exclama Sirius.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ! s'écria Remus.

Mais au moment où Sirius allait répondre que l'humour n'avait pas de moment, deux balais arrivèrent à leur hauteur et James prit Sirius sur le sien tandis que Remus montait tant bien que mal sur celui de Peter, puis ils redécollèrent et foncèrent au travers de la barrière magique qui ondula légèrement sur leur passage avant de se poser brièvement pour reprendre la moto de Sirius qui l'enfourcha et Remus derrière qui s'agrippa férocement à celui-ci, avant de redécoller.

Une demi-heure passa dans un silence total, jusqu'à ce que James descende en piqué sur une petite colline qui plut bien à Sirius, qui le suivit sans hésitation. Peter se posa quelques secondes après eux. Remus descendit et se laissa choir dans l'herbe grasse et souple, fermant brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur un Sirius au sourire goguenard.

- Patmol... ?

- J'espère que c'était le plus beau jour de ta vie, on a dû détruire la moitié de la fête !

Lunard resta interdit tandis que les trois autres riaient aux éclats.

- Ce n'est pas très amusant, grogna-t-il, même si un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

Il finit par tout de même rire aux plaisanteries de James et Sirius, qui faisaient les clowns, comme toujours. Peter l'imitait. Même s'ils avaient détruit la moitié d'une fête foraine, faillit éborgner un forain, libérer un dragon, maltraiter des chauves-souris et des canards, le récit de la journée tel qu'ils le faisaient devint vite drôle et léger. Et puis, depuis quand Remus n'avait-il eu autant d'attention ? Certes ils avaient fait pas mal de dégâts, mais c'était pour lui. Devait-il se réjouir qu'on ait fait autant de dommages pour lui ? En tout cas, aussi égoïste et lâche était-il, il était ravi.

Il avait décidément trois excellents amis.

Après un petit silence, Sirius se planta devant lui. Il s'assit en face de Remus qui était en tailleur et lui tendit son chien ensorcelé.

- Euh... merci...

- Cadeau ! Tu te souviens, je devais l'offrir à l'une de mes prétendantes ?

James et Peter hurlèrent de rire. Remus rougit.

- Crétin...

Puis Sirius posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et il sentit sa langue effleurer ses lèvres ; le lycanthrope se releva d'un bond, sautillant sur place en poussant de sonores «Eurk !» et essuyant ses lèvres pleines de la salive de Patmol.

- Tu te souviens aussi ? fit Sirius, goguenard. «Je te jette le sortilège de _Levicorpus _si jamais tu t'avises de t'approcher de mes lèvres, est-ce bien clair Sirius Black ?».

James et Peter redoublèrent d'hilarité, tandis que Remus se maudissait.

- Je savais que tu trouverais un moyen de te venger..., marmonna Lunard en s'essuyant fébrilement avec sa manche.

- Fallait pas me jeter ce sort !

- Tu as l'esprit encore plus retors que moi, Patmol ! s'exclama James, ravi, en empoignant victorieusement la main de Sirius, que ce dernier serra avec enthousiasme.

- Je suis censé rentrer avant le coucher du soleil, fit timidement Peter après s'être un peu calmé.

- Eh bien rentrons, marmonna Lunard, grognon.

- Ça promet, le loup est mal luné ! s'esclaffa Sirius.

- Vraiment, tu devrais t'abstenir de faire des plaisanteries, Sirius, tu es décidément nul, rit James en se relevant.

Le quatuor remonta sur leurs engins respectifs et redécollèrent pour aller déposer Peter qu'ils quittèrent à grand renfort de tapes bourrues sur l'épaule et de saluts de la main. Puis vint le tour de Remus - dont les parents étaient terriblement enchantés qu'il ait des amis et les invitèrent même à rester dormir. James et Sirius parurent ravis.

- Je suis certain que mes parents seront d'accord, Rem' ! s'enquit joyeusement James.

- Personne n'est officiellement responsable de moi, marmonna Sirius.

- Il faudrait tout de même prévenir tes parents, James, fit doucement remarquer Remus.

- Ah... le voyage est long...

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Cornedrue ! s'exclama Sirius. Tes parents sont géniaux !

- Hein ?

- Tu es vraiment idiot, ils t'ont donné ce porte-clé, tu ne te souviens pas ?

James le sortit de sa poche avec ravissement.

- J'avais complètement oublié ce Portoloin !

- Vive tes parents ! s'écria joyeusement Sirius.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là... je reviens !

Et environ un quart d'heure plus tard, James revint avec les affaires de Sirius et les siennes pour passer la nuit. Tous ravis - et dans la joie et la bonne humeur - ils déposèrent leurs affaires et bavardèrent un peu tandis que les parents du loup-garou s'occupaient de la cuisine et de la table de la salle-à-manger. Une fois le repas cuit, les trois garçons furent appelés à s'attabler, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier ; ils étaient affamés.

- Alors, cette journée, mon ange ? demanda la mère, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Remus rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que ses meilleurs amis échangeaient un regard amusé. Le lycanthrope leur avait confié ne pas pouvoir mentir à ses parents, même de la part de quelqu'un d'autre, et craignait leur réaction. Ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole:

- Eh bien, on a commencé par se chamailler un peu, Peter a hurlé dans le train fantôme, on s'est goinfré de sucreries, Remus a été joué à la pêche aux canards (les joues de celui-ci étaient à présent d'un beau rouge cramoisi), nous à la chasse aux chauve-souris et Peter et lui nous on rejoint ensuite. On s'est paumé dans la grotte, Remus a commis d'odieux attouchements sur ma personne puis on a finalement réussi à sortir ; il (Sirius pointa Remus, qui se ratatinait sur sa chaise) a dragué une fille avec une nullité presque imbattable puis l'appel du grand-huit pour la suite, avec Mumus qui a failli vomir ; on s'est reposé sur une fontaine, puis été la grande-roue et juste après on a mis de force votre très cher fils sur un carrousel. Il nous a jeté le maléfice du _Levicorpus _pour se venger et m'a battu au tir à la carabine mais j'ai failli éborgner le forain qui s'est mis à nous courir après donc on s'est réfugié dans le labyrinthe ensorcelé et on a libéré par erreur un dragon qui a détruit la moitié de la fête foraine. On s'est réfugié sur une colline où j'ai embrassé Remus et lui ai offert un chien ensorcelé. Et voilà, termina tranquillement Sirius.

Les parents de Remus éclatèrent de rire et mirent un certain temps avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Ton ami devrait être comique, hoqueta la mère en peinant à avaler ses carottes à la sauce béchamel.

Et le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur la plus complète ; les trois Maraudeurs aidèrent à débarrasser la table puis ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux parents et remontèrent dans la chambre en gravissant les escaliers de bois grinçants en colimaçon et verrouillèrent ensuite la porte derrière eux, avant de hurler de rire sur les matelas à même le sol.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru m'en sortir, surtout _en disant la vérité_, s'esclaffa Remus, hilare.

- C'est moi qui ai tout fait, une fois de plus ! renchérit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Mais oui, mais oui Patmol, ton ego surdimensionné approuve, ricana James.

- Et le tien, mon pauvre Cornedrue, que dire ? sourit narquoisement le chien.

Celui-ci montra les dents, un sourire déformant sa grimace ; ce qui résultait en fait ressemblait plus à un clown qu'à un chien. Ils passèrent leur soirée à rire - ou à rougir lorsque Sirius évoquait son baiser avec le rire qui le distinguait, semblable à un aboiement. Remus qualifiait ça de très gênant alors que pour Patmol, cela résultait d'une très bonne blague. Qui n'était absolument pas au goût de Lupin.

Et après avoir éteint les lumières, chacun regagna silencieusement sa couche. Sirius s'endormit presque aussitôt et James suivit bientôt. Cependant, Remus écouta quelques temps leur lente respiration, avant de se lever et d'aller s'accouder à la petite fenêtre sans volets, scrutant la lune avec une étrange lueur dans le regard ; il chercha ensuite des yeux l'objet auquel il tenait tant malgré tout et le dénicha près des affaires de Sirius.

Il saisit le chien ensorcelé de sorte à ce qu'il n'aboie pas et retourna se coucher, le serrant contre lui.

* * *

**Contraintes : **

**- Gabouille : stand de confiseries, labyrinthe ensorcelé, cadeau de gamin refourgué à Remus pour son anniversaire et provocation d'une catastrophe majeure.**

**- Mein : pêche aux canards, grand-huit, tir à la carabine, défi de Sirius à Remus de donner une pomme d'amour à une fille.**

**- Sakki : train fantôme, canards ensorcelés.**

**- Jus d'ananas : scène avec une fontaine.**

**- Enola : grande-roue avec l'un des Maraudeurs qui a le vertige, chauve-souris et un manège pour enfants avec des chevaux.**

**Merci les filles (et le garçon) de m'avoir non seulement fait bosser mais de m'avoir donner l'inspiration !  
**

**Et vous chers lecteurs, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
